shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick
Patrick is a legendary figure throughout the Universe, known as a peerless warrior, brilliant philosopher, and consummate lover. He is widely loved and respected, with even many men who have been cuckolded by him singing his praises. Patrick was well known throughout both the All Union and the Holy Order, and he managed to avoid running afoul of either power. He is regularly described as a “Champion” and a “Man among Men.” He is regarded as impossibly handsome, tall and well built, with chiseled features, and a charming personality. There are many legends about him, to the point that upon hearing of him, the men of the Magnificent 7 don’t believe he can be real. However, Thuro who had met him before assures him that the stories aren’t exaggerations, and that Patrick had even managed to change Thuro’s life by snapping him out of his melancholy following the death of the fairies. Despite his many adventures and acts of heroism, Patrick is best known for his exceptionally large penis and expert use of it. Every female who has ever encountered Patrick has expressed amazement and excitement over it. He has successfully bedded numerous women throughout the story, including Bellona, Kara, and even June. All have described him as “incredible.” Jaxx Parro enjoyed an on again/off again relationship with him, and was so affected by the encounter that she renamed the Hand of Vengeance the Patrick III after his legendary member. 'Powers and Abilities' Miracle Patrick possesses an unusual power known as Miracle. It's aspects are difficult to describe, but in a broad sense they allow him to adjust probabilities to make it so events always work out in his favor. The power is directly related to his confidence, the better he feels about himself the more power he has to put toward the goal of winning. Charm Aura: Patrick's body emits an aura that makes him irresistible to women. Every woman who has encountered Patrick has succumbed to his charms, and every single one of them describes him as the best they've ever had. Other Abilities Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: Patrick is said to be enormously strong, able to lift roughly (press) between 40 and 50 tons. He is able to move extremely fast to the point where even saran eyes have trouble keeping up with him. He is also said to be extremely durable. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Patrick is known to possess prodigious fighting skills. His participation in the Frehm Tournament caused a great amount of terror among many of the other combatants. Cutting: Patrick is a master at this skill, having used it to evade even the likes of John and Cain numerous times. Flight: Patrick is said to be able to fly. Aura Awareness: Patrick has an extremely finely developed Aura Tuning ability. He has been able to detect Cain even when he was using his Shroud to mask his Aura. Immense Aura: Based on the exploits attributed to him, Patrick is believed to be incredibly powerful. 'Trivia' - Patrick is actually the Shiva version of the Omnian Sovereign. Unlike Neon where he ended up on Earth, in this Universe the infant Jak-As was sent in the opposite direction from Omnius and ended up on a completely different human world called Samus. Also unlike Neon, the child did not survive the crash landing. His body was found and recovered by a secret science organization called the Accord. This organization had dedicated themselves to creating the “Perfect Being”, and to this end had created the Primus Seed which contained the sum total of their genetic knowledge. However, no human could prove a suitable host to the Primus Seed. Fortunately, the hardiness of the child’s Omnian body proved to be the perfect soil in which to plant the Seed, and it took root. As expected it reanimated the child with the consciousness within the Seed taking over his blank mind. It stretched through the Omnian’s body, repairing and improving it, including providing a stable Aura Network which no other Omnian had ever possessed. Now instead of relying on sunlight to fuel its powers, the Seed enhanced Omnian now received a constant supply of energy from its own spirit. As the child came into consciousness, the scientists dedicated all their resources to raising and training him. Because of the Seed, the new being who was originally designated Alpha Prime by the Accord came to maturity frighteningly quickly. By the time he was a year old he had the looks and faculty of a young man in his prime. Alpha Prime stayed with the Accord until he gradually began losing interest in their goals. Unwilling to be their pawn for world domination, he escaped in grand fashion. Choosing the name Patrick for himself, he became a superhero under the name Prime. He eventually became embroiled in the planet’s version of World War 2, helping his home nation Varia and their Red Alliance win against the Accord backed Blue League. After the War though, he was disinterested in life on that world and set out to find his own way in space. Patrick spent the next few decades indulging in everything the greater Universe had to offer. He threw himself into all areas of experience; learning martial arts, studying esoteric philosophies, and trying all manners of food, drink and women. Women especially proved to be his vice, and he quickly built a reputation as a legendary lover. - Patrick has slept with every woman of note the Magnificent 7 meet, including the three women of the group at various instances. Bellona had slept with him before joining the group. He seduced Kara during her time at the Frehm Arena where he was competing. June slept with him following a fight with John. - Stories of Patrick's penis vary depending on who tells them. In a discussion with Bellona and Kara, June swears at one point he had two of them. When Jaxx Parro renames her ship the Patrick III, John initially takes it as a jab against him and the Rocco II. He is quickly corrected by Kara, Bellona and June who tell him it refers to something else. - Jaxx Parro had an on/off relationship with him and she still considered him fondly enough to name her battleship after him. By calling the ship the Junior Patrick she portrays it as as inferior to Patrick's legendary endowment. - He once seduced Princess (now Empress) Tei during an early visit to the Jehdan Court. - John and Cain both bear a grudge against Patrick for sleeping with their women. They have a standing desire to find and kill him, but he has not only managed to regularly evade them, he has also managed to repeatedly sleep with the female members of the Magnificent 7 while John and Cain would fall into a trap he left for them. - Patrick may be extremely long lived as there are stories of him stretching back centuries. Some believe him to be a son of the Goddess Aurora, which would explain his seductive powers and apparent longevity. This would also explain the aura of charm he always seems to project. - The coat that Thuro wears was given to him by Patrick. He afterwards turned it into a magical cloak of holding. Category:Characters Category:Fighters